Après la tempête
by JessSwann
Summary: Post livre... Loin de se laisser atteindre par la mort de Melly et le départ de Rhett, Scarlett retourne à Tara... Une visite à l'occasion de laquelle elle va renoncer à ses rêves d'enfant  Rhett/ Scarlett, Ashley / Scarlett


**Disclaimers : tout les personnages appartiennent à l'inégalable Margaret Mitchell **

_**Vala un petit OS qui reprend la suite de la bible du romantisme.. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture et ... Reviews ?**_

**Après la tempête **

_**Trois mois plus tôt**_

Beaucoup de ceux qui étaient présents ce jour là racontèrent que l'enterrement de Mélanie Wilkes était le bel auquel ils aient jamais assisté ou en tout cas, le plus émouvant. On aurait pu croire que toute la ville d'Atlanta,( l'ancienne ville d'Atlanta cela allait sans dire), s'était réunie pour pleurer la mort de celle qui aux yeux de la plupart des présents était tout bonnement un ange. Ange qui avait maintenant rejoint les siens, ramenée auprès de Dieu et laissant derrière elle un orphelin, un veuf inconsolable et toute sorte de personnes différentes, du simple ouvrier à la célèbre tenancière de bordel Belle Watling qui avaient pour seul point commun de s'être vu une fois (ou plusieurs pour les plus chanceux ) gratifié du sourire tendre et compréhensif de la douce Mélanie. Une femme bien. Une femme qui ne jugeait pas et qui ne mentait pas. Une femme qui ne comptait pas pour donner son amour et sa compréhension ainsi que le prêtre le déclama, son homélie troublée par les sanglots étouffés de la femme du docteur Meade, rapidement imitée en cela par Honey et India, les sœurs de l'infortuné veuf ( la tante Pittypat ayant depuis longtemps sombré dans l'inconscience ).

Mélanie Wilkes était un ange, tous s'accordaient à le dire même si en leur fort intérieur beaucoup trouvaient que … parfois l'ange faisait preuve d'une ignorance (ou d'une indulgence) qui confinait à la stupidité. Comme le témoignait la présence de la silhouette solitaire, qui , à quelques mètres de la famille et des amis réunis, regardait sans bouger le cercueil de Mélanie descendre en terre.

« Oh c'est révoltant qu'elle ose se présenter ici ! Glissa India

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'en suis toute retournée » , lui répondit Honey avant de reprendre ses câlineries à l'égard d'un Ashley Wilkes ravagé par le chagrin, aveugle aux autres depuis que sa compagne chérie l'avait quitté à jamais.

La rumeur enfla, beaucoup de membres de la bonne société jetant des regards parfois franchement hostiles à l'indésirable alors qu'on entendait le murmure faible du docteur Meade s'élever.

« Elle ne lui a rien dit à la fin, elle l'a laissée partir en paix. Peut être que nous nous trompons sur elle….

- Docteur Meade ! » S'exclama sa femme, outrée.

Ce qui mit fin à toute tentative pour défendre l'indéfendable.

Pourtant, l'objet de tous leurs chuchotements indignés ne réagit pas, dédaignant leur opinion ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait tout au long de sa vie. Bien sûr elle aussi aurait aimé avoir un bras, une épaule sur lesquels pleurer. Mais elle n'avait rien de tout cela ici. Rhett lui-même n'était pas venu, se contentant d'envoyer une gerbe de fleurs d'une indécente splendeur dans ces temps d'après guerre à _« Celle qui a toujours su voir le meilleur en chacun parce qu'elle était elle-même bonne et généreuse et ignorait le mal _»

Songeant à l'épitaphe, Scarlett retint un sanglot, tant par fierté que par habitude. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à s'épancher facilement. Encore moins devant une assemblée où la plupart des personnes la détestait. Mélanie avait été son rempart face à elles. Mais Mélanie n'était plus et Scarlett découvrait avec surprise que l'amie fidèle si souvent méprisée et jalousée lui manquait plus que personne ne lui avait jamais manqué. Non ce n'était pas ça, Melly lui manquait comme Ellen lui manquait.

« Non, je ne dois pas penser à maman, pas maintenant » murmura Scarlett en relevant fièrement le visage, refusant que l'on voit ses pleurs pour Mélanie.

Elle observa rapidement autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'avait entendue et son regard se durcit à nouveau en voyant des larmes sur les visages de nombres des présents

« Aucun d'eux ne l'aimait autant que moi… A part Ashley. Personne ne savait à quel point j'aimais Mélanie » murmura-t-elle tristement, sans oser s'avouer , même à elle-même, qu'elle aussi l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce que Mélanie ne l'abandonne définitivement elle à son tour

Elle endura seule la mise en terre de sa seule amie, cherchant des yeux la silhouette forte de Rhett tout en sachant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Puis, après avoir embrassé Ashley sur la joue elle jeta une poignée de terre sur la tombe fraîche de Melly et quitta Atlanta, ignorant si elle y reviendrait un jour. Elle partait pour Tara. Sa terre, sa force. Et aussi tout ce qui lui restait après la mort de Melly et le départ de Rhett. La première était irréversible. Mais pour le second, à Tara elle trouverait quoi faire, elle en était certaine.

_**Présent,**_

_**A Tara**__. _

La tête entre les mains, Scarlett lut et relut les livres de comptes que lui présentait Will Benteen.

« Enfin Will c'est impossible, nos champs de coton ne peuvent rapporter aussi peu !

- Bah M'ame Scarlett entre les noirs qu'il faut payer et les taxes, c'est tout ce qu'il reste » , répondit il avec placidité

Scarlett grimaça puis finit par déchirer un chèque, écrivant la somme en lettres appliquées , la bouche crispée comme si chaque sous qu'elle donnait ainsi lui était physiquement arraché

« Voilà qui paiera ce que la banque nous réclame encore » Soupira-t-elle

Will empocha le chèque sans rien dire et Scarlett se leva, se massant les tempes dans un petit geste qui lui était devenu familier avec la guerre.

« Vraiment Will je me demande ce que vous feriez si je n'étais pas là ou si mes affaires venaient à moins rapporter…

- Oh et bien on vendrait un lopin de terre ou deux » répondit Will avec philosophie.

Scarlett se retourna vers lui, ses yeux verts étincelant de rage

« Ne redites jamais cela devant moi Will Benteen, Tara c'est plus qu'une terre pour les O'Hara, ne l'oubliez jamais !

- Mon dieu Scarlett tu parles comme une irlandaise, soupira Suellen.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque Père n'est plus là pour transmettre notre héritage irlandais, rétorqua Scarlett, prête à en découdre avec sa sœur

- Oui, d'ailleurs ne devais tu pas partir toi aussi ? Lui demanda grossièrement Suellen. Lorsque tu es arrivées ici tu as dit que c'était temporaire et cela fait déjà trois mois.

- Suellen, lui glissa Will sur un léger ton de reproche.

- Laissez Will, répondit Scarlett d'un ton railleur. Suellen a toujours été une garce, se marier avec vous n'allait pas la changer aussi facilement . Vraiment je vous admire de supporter une telle mégère. Frank Kennedy lui-même s'est sauvé en courant vous savez…»

Sans attendre le résultat de sa dernière flèche, Scarlett ouvrit la porte fenêtre et inspira l'air vivifiant de Tara, avançant d'un pas rapide. Au bout d'un moment sa promenade la mena jusqu'à la lisière du champ qui séparait Tara des Douze Chênes et elle contempla avec nostalgie les ruines de la maison où elle avait usé sa jeunesse en bal et autres réjouissances dont elle était la reine incontestable.

Un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, Scarlett se laissa bercer par la saveur douce amère des souvenirs, revoyant en pensées les bals, Ashley, son père Gerald et sa fougue d'irlandais, Ellen et son calme… Rhett et leur rencontre.

« Oh, s'agaça t 'elle , pourquoi faut il donc que je pense toujours à lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant une pierre vers le champ.

- Ah Scarlett… Merveilleuse Scarlett, vous ne changerez donc jamais… » déclara une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, elle se retourna, une fossette automatique creusant ses joues en reconnaissant Ashley Wilkes. Le veuf de Mélanie. Et aussi l'homme qu'elle avait cherché à séduire pendant la moitié de sa vie.

Ashley sourit tristement, ses yeux gris s'allumant brièvement et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, les baisant rapidement

« Vous voir Scarlett, c'est comme voir la vie qui revient…

- Taratata, ne dites pas des choses pareilles si vous ne le pensez pas. Répondit Scarlett, reprenant instantanément ses habitudes de coquette.

- Je l'ai toujours pensé Scarlett, vous êtes la vie, vous , si belle, si forte…Si… » Commença Ashley avant de s'interrompre

Scarlett pensa à Mélanie au même instant et le prit par le bras pour faire quelques pas, adoptant un ton léger

« Vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour me débiter un tissus de sottises Ashley Wilkes

- Non en effet Scarlett. Je suis venu parce que votre présence manque à Atlanta. Répondit Ashley avec sérieux

- Encore une fois vous mentez Ashley… Je suis certaine que je ne manque sûrement pas à Mme Merriwether » ,se força à dire légèrement Scarlett, se retenant de demander des nouvelles du seul dont elle ait envie d'en avoir.

Ashley s'interrompit et la força à s'arrêter, lui faisant face

« A moi, à moi vous manquez Scarlett. A moi et à Beau aussi…. Melly … C'est déjà assez dur sans elle alors comment espérez vous que nous fassions sans vous ?

- Vous avez des soucis ? Un problème d'argent ? S'inquiéta Scarlett, évaluant machinalement combien l'enterrement de Melanie avait pu coûter.

- Non Scarlett, ce n'est pas d'argent dont nous avons besoin mais d'une amie. Une amie aussi chère et aussi irremplaçable que vous pouvez l'être »

Scarlett le fixa, ses paroles la laissant étrangement froide alors qu'elle aurait été capable de tuer pour les entendre à peine un an plus tôt. Prenant son trouble pour de la retenue, Ashley poursuivit

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire sans réussir à le faire, c'est que la vie sans vous est insupportable Scarlett.

- Je croyais que India et Honey restaient auprès de vous … Répondit Scarlett avec pragmatisme.

- Oh Scarlett, comment pouvez vous comparer mes sœurs à vous… Scarlett comment faut il que je vous le dise…

- Mais que cherchez vous donc à me dire Ashley ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, agacée par ses phrases qui lui semblaient creuses

Ashley la regarda et mit brusquement un pied à terre

« Scarlett, je vous aime. Je vous ai toujours aimée… Melly, dieu ait son âme, Melly savait … » Soupira-t-il tristement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scarlett resta bouche béée et Ashley poursuivit, du ton d'un homme hanté par des fantômes qu'il savait qu'il ne vaincrait jamais

« Elle savait que je vous aimais mais que tant qu'elle continuerait à être ma compagne, ma sœur, mon amie… Je ne l'aurais pas trahie Scarlett. Mélanie, Mélanie… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, la bouche tremblante

- Ashley, je vous en prie arrêtez… Lui ordonna Scarlett en le forçant à se relever. Vous êtes ivre sûrement

- Non Scarlett… je ne suis pas ivre… Ou peut être le suis-je finalement. Voyez vous Scarlett, Mélanie faisait partie de mon rêve, un rêve aimable qui me permettait de rester à l'écart de la vie, de la guerre, de l'effondrement de notre monde… de vous. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus ici pour me retenir à la raison … Je suis comme le papillon attiré par votre flamme Scarlett… »

Scarlett tenta une nouvelle fois de le ramener à la raison, un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle le trouvait bel et bien ridicule….

« Scarlett, vous êtes trop vivante pour moi et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me brûler à vos charmes…

- Ashley » , commença-t-elle sans trop savoir quoi dire

Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, glissant ses bras autour d'elle, il l'attira à lui pour un baiser qui coupa le souffle de la jeune femme, un baiser presque aussi agréable que ceux de Rhett…

Rhett ! Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'elle pense à lui dans un moment pareil ! Oh elle le détestait !

La bouche d'Ashley relâcha la sienne et il la regarda avec effroi

« Mon dieu Scarlett, il m'est impossible de vous résister, pardonnez moi… Pardonnez moi d'avoir eu une conduite aussi déshonorante…Pour vous, pour moi, pour votre mari et pour Mélanie. Lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Complètement figée par la surprise, Scarlett hésita, le suivant du regard et réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le suivre alors qu'il venait de lui offrir à demi mot tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus ses réactions ( si tant est qu'elle ait eu le désir de le faire) qu'un bruit de lent applaudissement résonna dans son dos

« Magnifique Scarlett, on dirait que cette fois vous avez emporté la mise ma chère

- Rhett ! S'exclama Scarlett d'une voix blanche, le dévorant du regard.

- Quand à ce précieux Ashley Wilkes … Il m'a devancé une fois de plus, ajouta Rhett avec une pointe d'amertume. Enfin il aurait été réellement dommage de me priver du spectacle de vos chaleureuses retrouvailles.

- Oh Rhett je vous en prie, la jalousie ne vous va pas… Où étiez vous donc alors que je me languis de vous depuis des mois… »

Rhett eut un sourire sans joie et secoua la tête

« Oh vous ne m'aurez pas jolie canaille. Pas cette fois. J'étais venu vous parler avec un peu d'hésitation je l'avoue mais le magnifique duo romantique auquel je viens d'assister a eu raison des dernières réticences que j'aurais pu avoir.

- Rhett, enfin ne croyez pas …

- Ne croyez pas quoi ? Qu'alors que vous possédez enfin ce que vous avez toujours désiré malgré tout mes efforts cela ne vous intéresse plus ? Allons Scarlett, le mensonge ne vous va pas.

- Rhett, je vous ai dit la vérité, j'ai compris, oh Rhett…

- Tellement bien compris que trois mois à peine après m'avoir jurer votre amour éternel je vous retrouve dans les bras de votre précieux Ashley ? » Répondit Rhett avec une rancœur perceptible qui amena un sourire confiant sur les lèvres de Scarlett : après tout, s'il éprouvait de la rancœur, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il l'aimait encore !

Rhett se crispa légèrement et exhiba une liasse de papiers

« Enfin, vos vœux vont être exaucés ma chère Scarlett, je demande le divorce

- Le quoi ? S'effraya Scarlett

- Allons ma chère ne faites pas cette tête, je vous verserais une confortable pension… Jusqu'à votre prochain remariage évidemment. Ironisa Rhett. Nous verrons si votre amour éternel est plus fort que votre amour de l'argent….

- Mes affaires et ma scierie me rapportent suffisamment ! » Ne put s'empêcher de corriger Scarlett.

Rhett éclata de rire en l'entendant

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas besoin de pension… Commença-t-il en faisant mine de déchirer le contrat

- Non ! S'exclama Scarlett avant de se reprendre. Rhett, je ne veux pas divorcer de vous…

- Je n'ai plus de magot caché si c'est-ce que vous pensez. Ironisa Rhett

- Oh ! Comment pouvez penser une telle chose ? Demanda Scarlett d'un ton outré. Non, Rhett, je ne veux pas divorcer parce que je vous aime…

- Alors maintenant vous m'aimez ? Ironisa Rhett d'une voix légèrement enrouée. C'est regrettable pour vous ma chère parce que pour ma part , je ne partage pas vos sentiments …. »

Scarlett serra les poings de rage et noua les bras autour de son cou

« Vous mentez… Vous m'aimez je le sais, dites le … Soupira-t-elle

- Oui… Oui Scarlett, je vous aime… Répondit Rhett d'un ton las. Mais ça ne vous a jamais suffit.

- Non c'est faux, je me trompais Rhett, je me trompais … Embrassez moi… Gémit Scarlett, éperdue

- Si seulement je pouvais vous croire… Répondit Rhett en tentant de se dégager. Allons Scarlett, cessez cette mascarade.

- Ce n'en est pas une ! » S'exclama-t-elle en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes

Rhett réagit instantanément. Avec un grognement il la plaqua contre le chêne le plus proche lui arrachant un petit soupir comblé tandis qu'il relevait sa robe avec fébrilité

« Garce, souffla-t-il. Si seulement je pouvais vous croire…

- Vous le pouvez Rhett… Souffla Scarlett, en souriant tandis qu'il la couvrait de baisers voraces

- Garce. Répéta-t-il. Vous ne valez pas mieux que la pire des putains du bordel de Belle. » Ragea Rhett en la faisant sienne brutalement

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Scarlett se releva à demi, observant Rhett avant de froncer les sourcils en le voyant se rhabiller

« Rhett ! Mais que faites vous ? »

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se retourna vers elle

« Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire dès le début avec vous si j'avais été moins bête Scarlett, je prends ce que je désire puis je m'en vais

- Goujat ! S'exclama Scarlett. Vous êtes un monstre, un … un …

- Allez y ma chère, laissez parler votre cœur… Ironisa Rhett. Je vous ai toujours plus préférée ainsi que lorsque vous minaudez comme une gamine .Ajouta-t-il en remettant son chapeau.

- Rhett ! Non ne partez pas… » S'exclama Scarlett, des larmes mouillant ses yeux verts.

Voyant cela Rhett grimaça légèrement

« Si je ne savais quelle canaille sans cœur vous êtes je pourrais presque vous croire Scarlett… Gardez donc vos larmes de crocodile pour Ashley Wilkes, le pauvre en aura besoin… A moins que vous ne le dévoriez avant… Dans les deux cas je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à tous deux…

- Rhett vous êtes …

- Allons ma chère, j'ai eu mon compte de mots tendres pour la journée je pense. Tâchons de divorcer proprement puisque notre mariage ne l'a pas été »

Scarlett rougit de rage et chercha ses vêtements du regard tandis que Rhett remettait son chapeau en riant

« Allons Scarlett enlevez donc cette moue contrariée de votre visage et savourez votre liberté retrouvée. Je laisserais les papiers du divorce à Will Benteen, dès que vous les aurez signés, vous serez libre d'épouser Ashley Wilkes

- Et vous d'en épouser une autre c'est ça ? » Ragea Scarlett.

Rhett se contenta d'un ricanement amusé et s'éloigna

« Cela ne vous regarde plus ma chère….

- Rhett ! Hurla Scarlett folle de rage et tristesse

- Oh bien sûr… Vous n'avez toujours pas de mouchoir… Commenta froidement Rhett en lui tendant le sien. Gardez le, c'est mon cadeau de divorce ma chère… C'était le moins que je puisse faire face aux charmes dont vous m'avez comblé. Ajouta-t-il moqueusement en posant un œil appréciateur sur sa nudité

- Vous êtes un rustre ! Une bête ! » Ragea Scarlett en le giflant à la volée.

Rhett sourit avec amertume et remit son chapeau

« Adieu Scarlett, transmettez ma plus sincère compassion à ce pauvre Ashley Wilkes. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'engage , ce qui ne m'étonne guère … Il n'a jamais eu les pieds sur terre. » Conclut il en s'éloignant.

Restée seule, Scarlett le fixa, hurlant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête avant de se calmer. Après tout Rhett lui avait fait l'amour, enfin si on pouvait qualifier ainsi la manière bestiale dont il l'avait prise…. Il l'aimait encore malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites. Il l'aimait forcément. Serrant une poignée de terre dans ses mains, Scarlett sourit durement

« Après tout … Demain est un autre jour… » Murmura-t-elle.

_**Trois mois plus tard, **_

_**Atlanta**_

Secouant son chapeau mouillé par l'averse qui sévissait à l'extérieur, Scarlett reçut l'étreinte d'Ashley avec un sourire et tourna coquettement sur elle-même, laissant deviner une taille légèrement épaissie

« Oh Scarlett , ma chère Scarlett, c'est si bon de vous revoir… Commença Ashley

- Taratata Ashley, je vous en prie, me voilà revenue et vous donc nul besoin de me flatter… Où en sont les comptes ? » Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Ashley déglutit et lui tendit les livres qu'elle observa avec une mine soucieuse, écoeurée au fond d'elle de voir son affaire si chèrement acquise péricliter depuis qu'elle l'avait cédée à Ashley.

« Je vois… Rien d'insurmontable, soupira-t-elle en se mettant au travail

- Scarlett… Je , ce n'était pour cela que je souhaitais votre retour, s'effara Ashley

- Et pour quoi d'autre grands dieux ? Fit mine de s'étonner Scarlett qui luttait de plus en plus contre une envie de le gifler à mesure qu'elle découvrait les livres de comptes.

- Et bien » , commença Ashley en s'interrompant alors que sa sœur India pénétrait dans la pièce.

Scarlett la vit elle aussi et un sourire aussi faux que gracieux creusa ses fossettes alors qu'elle l'ignorait

« Oh Ashley, je ne peux plus attendre et à vous je peux bien le dire sans que la décence ne s'en offusque ! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement ingénue sous l'œil noir d'India

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Ashley, dérouté par ses changements d'humeur

- Oh Ashley… J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas cruelle de vous l'annoncer ainsi… Mais je suis enceinte… Rhett et moi … Enfin, lorsqu'il est venu me rejoindre à Tara… Fit mine de rougir Scarlett

- Alors ça ! S'exclama India sans pouvoir se retenir

- India Wilkes… Je ne vous avais pas vue ! Fit mine de s'étonner Scarlett en se penchant pour lui baiser les joues. Décidemment India vous portez merveilleusement vos cinquante ans

- Quarante… Souffla India qui semblait sur le point de faire une attaque

- Seulement ? S'étonna à nouveau Scarlett avec un sourire charmeur. Oh … Il est si tard, pardonnez moi Ashley mais je dois rentrer au plus vite, le médecin m'a recommandé le repos vous savez… »

Ashley se crispa brièvement, songeant à la pauvre Mélanie pour qui tout le repos du monde n'avait rien pu faire et s'inclina légèrement

« Bien sûr Scarlett, je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir

- Au revoir Ashley, répondit gaiement Scarlett en l'embrassant sur les deux joues avant d'adresser un regard méprisant à sa sœur. Adieu India…. »

Le cœur battant, Scarlett remonta ensuite dans son attelage, sa main se posant avec contentement sur son ventre de femme enceinte pour la première fois de sa vie en dépit de ses trois grossesses précédentes. Avec un sourire sûr d'elle elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers son réticule dans lequel se trouvait la lettre que Rhett lui avait envoyé deux semaines plus tôt et qui lui ordonnait de signer enfin les papiers du divorce.

Au lieu de se torturer, Scarlett soupira de contentement. Grâce à India Wilkes, la nouvelle de sa grossesse devait déjà être en train de faire le tour de la ville. Et grâce à cela, Rhett viendrait forcément la voir ( raison pour laquelle elle aimait déjà ce bébé qui lui permettrait rapidement d'atteindre son but)

Levant ses yeux limpides vers le ciel où l'averse avait enfin pris fin , Scarlett sourit en apercevant un arc en ciel. Elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire , Rhett l'aimait et il reviendrait… Parce que finalement, après la tempête il y avait toujours une embellie….


End file.
